


bang bang, baby [A Dean/Bela Fanmix]

by red_b_rackham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Love/Hate, Music, Sexy Times, Snark & Sass, The Hunter & The Thief, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so damaged." </p><p>"Takes one to know one."</p><p>
  <i>(A fanmix for Dean Winchester & Bela Talbot)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang, baby [A Dean/Bela Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idjits and their messed up, broken, angry, UST "relationship" (she _so_ was not around long enough). I present a collection of songs that fit them, their chemistry, and their messy, twisty, snarky, sexy dynamic. Enjoy!

_"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex."_

_"... don't objectify me."_

 

   

 

[ [listen (8tracks)](http://8tracks.com/redbessrackham87/bang-bang-baby) ]

 

_track listing & lyric bits:_

 

1\. **howlin' for you (ft. prins thomas diskomiks)**   -  the black keys

_i must admit / i can't explain_   
_any of these thoughts racing / through my brain_   
  
_it's true / baby i'm howlin' for you_

 

2\. **kinda outta luck**   -  lana del ray

_femme fatale, always on the run / diamonds on my wrist, whiskey on my tongue..._

_is it wro-wrong that i think it's kinda fun / when i hit you in the back of the head with a gun?_

 

3\. **do i wanna know?**   -  arctic monkeys

_are there some aces up your sleeve? / have you no idea that you're in deep?_   
_i dreamt about you nearly every night this week / how many secrets can you keep?_   
_'cause there's this tune i found that makes me think of you somehow and i play it on repeat..._

_(baby we both know) / that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 

4\. **catalyst**   -  kyla la grange

_i'll light you a fire / your hands are cracked_   
_i've slashed all your tires / you cannot go back..._   
  
_oh nobody caught me yet / i hope that you will_   
_and all of us are drawn by lust to kill and to be killed_

 

5\. **strange desire**   -  the black keys

_i don't wanna go to hell / but if i do / it'll be 'cause of you..._

_my heart's on fire / with a strange desire_

 

6\. **dirty love**   -  gin wigmore

_you've taken all my money / sold me to somebody_   
_what's wrong with you / you dirty love_   
_put your gun back down_

 

7\. **evil woman**   -  ELO

_hey woman, you got the blues / 'cause you ain't got no one else to use_   
_there's an open road that leads nowhere / so just make some miles / between here and there..._

_evil woman how you done me wrong / but now you're tryin' to wail a different song_   
_ha ha funny how you broke me up / you made the wine now you / drink the cup_

 

8\. **sucked the life**   -  among savages

_she sucked the life right out of my skin / and every time i see her, she does it again_   
_i can't get her out cause i didn't let her in_   
_beware of the woman that dances in the midnight wind_

 

9\. **hearts a mess**   -  missy higgins

_your heart's a mess / you won't admit to it_

 

10\. **some kind of monster**   -  neon trees

_there's a trap door hidden in my heart_   
_i fell into a lover's hell / deeper than i thought_   
_i keep crawling back to that motel_   
_i don't recognize / who i am tonight..._

_i'm some kind of monster / how bad do i want her_   
_i don't sleep at night_

 

* * *

 

_"I'll see you in hell."_


End file.
